


There's a Second Time For Everything

by Fooshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Seteth/M!Byleth, first time in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooshi/pseuds/Fooshi
Summary: Seteth knew now that if he ever wanted love again, intimacy again, he would have to build it from the ground up. He would have to sculpt it from the raw stone slab of his closed off heart rather than trying to fit his feelings for his late wife into the shape of a new person.Seteth had realized that as soon as he had first kissed Byleth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Courage My Love: A Setleth Zine





	There's a Second Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote for the NSFW Seteth/Byleth zine "The Undone & The Divine"! You can find more info about the zine on their twitter, @setlethzine.

Seteth hadn’t done this in a long, _ long _ time. Flames, he hardly ever touched himself, much less let another person touch him. His wife had died an era ago, and Seteth had believed all his desires had died with her. He had tried a few times, here and there, attempting fumbled encounters with strangers. Each one ended horribly, with Seteth either breaking under a barrage of grief and guilt, or else shutting down his emotions completely and behaving like an automaton. Both methods made for an unpleasant bed partner. Neither Seteth nor his partner were able to reach climax during those foolhardy attempts.

Furthermore, all those encounters had been with women. It was not for any particular reason. It certainly wasn’t that he didn’t find men attractive. He did. But there was always an echo of his late wife in his bedchamber, and perhaps he had only tried to take women to bed in an attempt to recreate what he had with her. Which of course was not only stupid, but impossible. Seteth knew now that if he ever wanted love again, intimacy again, he would have to build it from the ground up. He would have to sculpt it from the raw stone slab of his closed off heart rather than trying to fit his feelings for his late wife into the shape of a new person.

Seteth had realized that as soon as he had first kissed Byleth. The man was so different from Seteth’s late wife that the thought of comparing the two was laughable. And yet Seteth wanted him in spite of those differences, maybe even because of those differences. Seteth wondered if he had ever wanted anyone as much as he wanted Byleth. The thought brought a familiar pang of guilt and a very, very unfamiliar jolt of excitement.

“Are you okay?” Byleth murmured the words against the skin of Seteth’s neck, a pause between kisses.

“Yes,” Seteth said. “Merely lost in thought.”

Byleth pulled his head up from where he’d been trailing his mouth down Seteth’s throat, instead looking him square in the eye.

“Worried thoughts?” Byleth asked. “Second thoughts?”

The two of them already lay naked on Seteth’s bed. They had not done this together before, and though managing to disrobe in front of each other was an accomplishment to be sure, the task that still lay ahead of them still seemed near insurmountable.

“No second thoughts,” Seteth confirmed. “Though I won’t deny a few worries.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Simply put, I haven’t had much success doing this in the past,” Seteth admitted.  “I may not be able to satisfy you.”

Byleth trailed his fingers gently up the soft line of Seteth’s stomach, making the muscles there twitch and jump. “Just seeing you enjoy yourself satisfies me.”

“I’m concerned I may not be able to do that either.”

A frown passed over Byleth’s face as he tried to parse those words. Seteth instantly flushed with shame.

“Please, forget I said anything.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to!” Seteth grabbed his arm urgently. “It’s just been a long while since I’ve allowed myself to feel the way I feel about you. I fear my body has forgotten how.”

The cloud over Byleth’s features passes as seamlessly as it came, revealing the soft expression beneath once again.

“Maybe I could take the lead?” Byleth asked. “I could touch you and you could focus on re-acquainting yourself with your senses.”

“That sounds…” Seteth paused. “Rather selfish.”

“Let me be selfish this once.”

That response surprised a laugh out of Seteth. “I meant selfish on my part, being touched and not reciprocating.”

Byleth cocked his head. “If I’m getting to touch you as much as I want, how are you being selfish?”

“Because… Because…”

Seteth didn’t know how to articulate it. Part of him still couldn’t let go of the idea that he didn’t deserve any of this. It was easy to feel selfish under those circumstances.

Byleth didn’t wait for Seteth to formulate an answer. Instead, he fit his mouth gently against Seteth’s and kissed him slow. He threaded his fingers between Seteth’s and pressed their joined hands into the bed, the same way he pressed his tongue into Seteth’s mouth. It wasn’t forceful or demanding. It was a sweet sort of pressure, which Seteth found himself eagerly giving in to. Byleth lowered himself until their bodies were lying flush together and Seteth could feel himself melting under that warm weight.

Byleth’s kiss was methodical, lingering, and Seteth was losing himself in it. He could hardly remember what he had been trying to say moments ago, why it had seemed so frustratingly important. Byleth pulled Seteth’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it softly until Seteth let out a mewling whimper from the back of his throat. Seteth had never mewled before in his life.

His cock was stirring and, without even realizing what he was doing, Seteth rocked his hips up against Byleth’s, searching for relief. Byleth’s response was immediate, grinding back down so that their hardening pricks brushed together.

Byleth pulled back from the kiss, just the slightest bit, so he could talk. Had they been any closer, their lips would have still been touching.

“How does this feel?”

Seteth didn’t know how to form the words for how he was feeling. He didn’t know it could all feel so new. No one had ever kissed him like that before, holding him down in a way that felt more like a comforting embrace than firm dominance. He had never felt someone’s need for him just as acutely as their loving patience.

“It’s good.” The words were inadequate. His voice sounded kiss drunk and breathless in a way that made him embarrassed. But Byleth smiled, which Seteth felt more than saw.

“Tell me if you don’t like something, if you need me to stop, okay?”

“Alright.” Seteth’s eyes were searching Byleth’s face, drinking in each detail. He wanted to kiss him again.

Byleth ground down against Seteth cock and Seteth bucked up, needing that friction.

“I could come just like this,” Byleth murmured, and Seteth’s mind eagerly filled in the details. He imagined Byleth losing himself, thrusting against the plane of Seteth’s stomach hard and fast, as if he were inside him, fucking him. Byleth’s cum splattering across Seteth’s abs and chest. The fantasy of it was intoxicating. Seteth didn’t even need to imagine his own release.

“Do it,” Seteth said, hardly thinking about the words before he uttered them. “I want to watch you.”

“Not yet.”

Byleth moved, lifting his body off of his. Seteth felt the loss like a physical ache. He wanted to keep kissing and grinding until they both spilled too soon, like frantic teenagers desperate for each other. Even when he was a teenager, he had never done anything like that, never wanted anything like it.

Byleth slid lower, head hovering over Seteth’s chest. Byleth placed a hand on each pectoral and squeezed, hard.

“Aah!” Seteth’s mouth dropped open, a needy cry escaping.

“Are you sensitive here?”

Byleth didn’t leave him time to respond. Instead he dropped his head and sucked Seteth’s nipple into his mouth, hands still kneading at the supple flesh of his chest. Seteth hadn’t thought he was particularly sensitive there, but no one had ever given his chest this much attention before. Byleth pinched his other nipple, mercilessly rolling it between his fingers. Both his tits felt raw and throbbing and it was going straight to his cock. 

“Fuck,” Seteth breathed, “Your mouth is so good.”

Byleth raised his head. Underneath him, Seteth’s chest looked positively obscene. His nipple was spit-slick, erect, and hickey-red with teeth marks perfectly framing it. Even the feeling of Byleth’s breath against it made Seteth shiver. “You want me to keep using my mouth on you?”

Seteth nodded weakly, not trusting himself to speak coherent words.

He expected Byleth to turn his attention back to his chest. Instead, he moved even further down, until he was settled between Seteth’s legs and leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on the insides of Seteth’s splayed thighs.

“I’ve wanted to suck your cock for so long,” Byleth said lowly, almost as though he were speaking to himself. “I wanted the uptight, proper priest to lose himself as he came down my throat.”

“Oh, Goddess…” Seteth thought back to all the stuffy war meetings they’d shared, where he had done his utmost to remain professional despite his growing feelings for Byleth. How many times during those very same meetings had Byleth wanted to fall to his knees and suck Seteth off right underneath the table?

“Please, Seteth. Let me taste you.”

“Yes.” The word escaped his lips as a nearly unintelligible moan, but that was enough for Byleth.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Seteth’s cock to hold him steady, and even that simple touch sent a jolt of sensation though his body. Then came the wet, hot press of Byleth’s tongue as he licked him from the root all the way to the head. He swirled his tongue around the head, eagerly lapping up Seteth’s precum as his hand began to slowly work the shaft up and down.

“Yes, yes, Byleth, please,” he babbled as Byleth’s plush lips kissed a line up and down his cock with a reverence that Seteth was certain he did not deserve.

“You taste so good,” Byleth whispered between kisses. “Love your cock.”

Byleth was babbling, too, just as lost to the fog of desire as Seteth was. That knowledge was comforting, in a way. But Byleth quickly stopped himself from making any more lust-dazed declarations. He wrapped his soft lips around the head of Seteth’s prick and sucked.

Seteth’s jaw dropped open, moaning helplessly. He propped himself up just enough to look down the length of his body and watch as Byleth took him deeper. He had forgotten how intimate this could feel, allowing someone to take all that vulnerable flesh into their mouth. He had forgotten how humbling it could be, knowing that someone wanted to please you in this way. And here Byleth was, moaning around Seteth’s cock like he needed this as much as Seteth did. Every moan reverberated through Seteth, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He tangled a hand in Byleth’s hair, holding him steady, and Byleth practically nuzzled into the touch. He shifted slightly, and it was then that Seteth noticed Byleth’s other hand was between his own legs, stroking himself as his mouth worked Seteth’s cock. That realization alone was enough to make Seteth throw his head back in a deep groan.

“I’m so close!”

Byleth suddenly pulled his mouth away and the absence left Seteth bucking into thin air.

“Wh-?”

Byleth quickly scrambled up to straddle Seteth’s thighs.

“Wanna come with you.”

He pressed their cocks together and started frantically working them with both hands. Seteth’s entire body felt like a raw nerve. He was arching his back off the bed, as if his body instinctually wanted to get just that much closer to Byleth’s. And Byleth was so beautiful. He was shiny with sweat, lips swollen and stained pink, his hair falling in his face. His eyes were so full of naked affection that it was enough to make Seteth feel like he could cry. He was gazing into those arresting eyes as he came. Seteth lost himself in it, shivering and gasping as he let the sensation overtake him and, oh no, was he actually crying?

Byleth was on him, capturing his mouth in a kiss that was so different from before. It was a crushing, claiming, overwhelming kiss that Seteth eagerly accepted. Moments later Seteth could feel Byleth shuddering with his own release.

Their kisses grew slower, deeper, and when they parted again, they were both panting. Byleth lay himself down next to Seteth so they could both have room to breathe, but he

didn’t go far. His arm was still thrown possessively across Seteth’s chest.

“You’re crying,” Byleth observed.

“Only a little,” Seteth countered, hoping to retain some of his dignity. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears. “And before you ask, nothing is wrong. I’m just slightly overwhelmed is all.”

Byleth nodded to himself, as if trying to wrap his head around the concept. “I’m not sure I understand, but I’m here for you no matter how you’re feeling.”

“I know.”

“And I’m staying here, with you.”

“I know that, too.

Seteth was looking forward to it.


End file.
